


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by Katfish_1967



Series: PortEng oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Sirens, Arthur is a pirate, João is a siren, M/M, what could go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: One night, after a naval attack destroyed their ship, Captain Arthur Kirkland and what’s left of his crew find themselves stuck in the hunting grounds of the Mediterranean sirens.





	My Jolly Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the #PiratesAndMermaids contest.
> 
> It was originally based off the scene in Pirates of the Caribbean: On stranger tides with the sirens surrounding the row boat but it is different.
> 
> Instead of using the fairytale mermaids that are all nice and friendly, I decided to use sirens, who are mean and vicious. They’re the ones that lure sailors to the water and drown them.
> 
> England/ Arthur is a pirate.  
> Portugal/ João is a siren.  
> What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> If you see //\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\ it means a time skip has occurred.
> 
> Lines in italics are lyrics.
> 
> Now that’s over with let’s get on with the story...

The small wooden rowboat bobbed gently on the calm waves. Inside it were five men. They looked around them in hope of finding somewhere to dock. Their ship had been destroyed by a British naval fleet run by an arrogant, red-headed Scotsman names Alistair. Their captain, Arthur, had let out a bitter laugh when he caught sight of the man and revealed that the commander was, in fact, his eldest brother.

Arthur was sitting at the back of the boat with a boy he adopted and took under his wing called Alfred. He had found the boy alone in a meadow on one of his numerous trips to what was named ‘the new world’. The boy had been starving and alone, abandoned by his parents and left to fend for himself in a harsh environment. Arthur had fed Alfred and given new clothes. When it was time for Arthur to depart to a far of location, he couldn’t find it within himself to leave Alfred behind. He declared to protect his ‘little brother’ with his life the minute he set the course for Asia, hoping to intercept some Dutch merchant ships.

Alfred was soon seen to be a good addition to his crew of misfits, his small body making it easier for him to slip into the nooks and crannies aboard ships that normally held precious stones.

As Arthur finished polishing his cutlass a shimmer danced through the inky black waves beneath them. He watched his men follow it until they could no longer turn without standing and throwing the balance of the rowboat off. His men were just turning back to what they were doing before when a beautiful head appeared next to the boat. Arthur took one look at the creature and knew immediately what it was. Their existence had become legend amongst pirates and civilians alike. Parents use these creatures to scare their children to turn them away from the pirates life.

They were in siren waters.

Arthur pulled his second mate back from his dangerous perch on the edge of the boat, where he was leaning towards the beautiful creature floating mere inches away. Her hair was short and blonde and her voice had a touch of accent that was almost Dutch but not quite. If Arthur had to guess, he’d say she originated from the icy waters near Belgium and had moved to the warmer seas of the Mediterranean. Antonio looked at her and sighed, a hopeless and romantic sigh that had Arthur rolling his eyes at how easy his mate had fallen prey to the gorgeous female.

The crew watched as more and more bodies appeared, each one more beautiful and tempting than the next. Arthur groaned when he noticed more and more of his crew become entranced with the beauty of the sirens. It seemed Arthur was the only one who would be able to resist their charms. He had no interest in females, and while he could admit they were pretty to look at, he didn’t feel the undeniable pull the others felt when they stared into the sirens eyes.

Until he arrived.

His skin was olive, tanned and flawless. It was smooth and unblemished. His eyes were the most perfect shade of green, holding mischief and something darker, more savage. He was broad and stunning. In short, he was everything Arthur had ever wished for.

The vision swap gently to the boat and rested his arms upon the side next to the captain.

“Are you my jolly sailor bold?” He spoke, and angels wept at the sound as they knew their song would never compare.

“Aye. I guess I am.” The words were out of Arthur’s mouth before he had a chance to think. Once the words had been spoken, the pull the other had on Arthur seemed to grow, pulling him ever closer to the creature.

He leant in further and heard the bewitching song start, yanking his heart towards the alluring male and and dark abyss.

_“My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold.”_

Arthur found himself falling towards the siren and the ice cold waters of the midnight Mediterranean. He blankly noted that he was the only one still in the boat. He could just back out Gilbert’s stark white hair in the black waters but that was it.

_“But my jolly sailor bold.”_

His face plunged into the ocean, following the enticing male towards his grave. The fangs were sharp as the pierced his skin and the saltwater stung his eyes. His lungs fought to keep water out but as his vision blackened around the edges, they gave up. The water came rushing into his body, pushing out a final exhale before his vision went black and his body shut down. The fight was lost.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

Arthur awoke to the dull sunlight sparkling through the blue waters and a gentle hand stroking through his hair. His shoulder still stung where he was bitten but his eyes had stopped burning and he could breath again. He tried to move his legs to push towards the light but found he couldn’t move them. He caught sight of something glittering and swirling in the bottom of his vision. An emerald tail shone, its golden highlights and blue markings standing out brightly in the diluted light.

The hand stilled in his hair and there was movement behind him as a powerful tail pushed Arthur around to face the siren behind him.

It was the man from before, somehow looking more magnificent in this light than the pale moonlight of the night before. Arthur went to speak but the man stopped him before he could.

“Hello Captain Kirkland. It’s a pleasure to meet you properly. It may come as a shock to you, but you are nearly as well known as us in these waters.” His voice was soothing and peaceful now compared to the charming and magical voice he used when they last spoke.

“Who are you, if you don’t mind me asking? I have no idea how I survived and everything is a little muddled now.” Arthur was a bit red from the earlier comment.

“I’m João. I was a Portuguese pirate in these waters when our ship was drove into the rocks by a pack of sirens. They kept some of us alive, myself included.” He took a deep breath, as if the story was hard to tell. “My cousin was on your boat last night. His name was Antonio. He was one of the ones who didn’t survive the attack.” The man seemed saddened by the events, meaning Antonio and he must’ve been close. He remembers Antonio mentioning a cousin.

Arthur felt pained at the knowledge his second mate was dead. He crossed his fingers when he asked his next question.

“Is Alfred ok?” That boy was everything Arthur had. The only ‘family’ who had ever cared about him.

“We may be monsters but we do not kill children.” Arthur sensed his entire body slump in relief, knowing that at least he was safe.

The Portuguese siren watched the man with something akin to wonder. His emotions are few and far between but they never seem to be on the behalf of himself. The only noticeable reactions he’s had to anything João had said were at the news of his crew mates.

João breathed deeply before speaking again. “Do you want to know why you survived?” At Arthur’s nod, João answered. “You survived because I thought you were too pretty to be forced to lie, bloated and rotten, at the bottom of the ocean. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on I couldn’t bring myself to kill you, so I turned you instead. You’re a siren.”

Arthur blazed red at the compliments. Never had someone spoke about his appearance so highly. Never had someone been able to talk about his looks with mentioning the ridiculous eyebrows that all of the Kirkland boys share.

João cupped Arthur’s cheek and pressed a gentle kiss upon his lips. Arthur seemed shocked by his compliments. When he pulled back from the kiss Arthur had a slightly dazed look in his eyes, causing João to release a small chuckle.

Arthur may not believe João’s words just yet but he had an eternity to get used to them. Sirens where known for their immortality.


End file.
